Epithelial-like cells derived from livers of infant Fischer rats are maintained in culture, either continuous or after frozen storage. Transformation of the cells to a malignant form by various chemical carcinogens is studied. The effects of transformation, storage or long-term culture on the levels of certain enzymes typically present in liver are determined. Compounds which may induce liver enzymes or promote or inhibit cell transformation are tested in the cell system.